A Hundred Lives
by Dragoncl
Summary: Everyone only cares about who own the war, but no one mentions the people that made that victory possible. 100 moments in the lives of the members of the Black Order. It seems D. Gray-man brings out my angsty side so beware.
1. Death

Hey guys. I've had this on my computer since before I joined FFN and just remembered that I had these. I've always wanted try my hand at prompts and I believe I got the list of words from the livejournal 100 word contest. I can't remember though. I'll probably only update these randomly, especially with summer ending. Later chapters might have spoilers for the manga. I'll make sure to tell you if there are spoilers though.

D.Gray-man belongs to the wonderful and amazing Katsure Hoshino.

I hope youall enjoy these.

* * *

29. Death

The room stunk.

The pungent smell of antiseptic, sweat, and blood wafted around the room like a fog. People in white coats rushed from patient to patient, yelling out orders over the anguished moaning and screaming of the wounded. The world was awash with white bandages, silver medical instruments, and red blood. The room was quickly becoming more of a graveyard than a temporary hospital.

And yet, he couldn't seem to leave.

His legs refused to listen to his brain, staying rooted in the spot as if they were made of stone. But they weren't. He could feel them shaking underneath him, threatening to give out any second now, like a sapling in a maelstrom. His hands held onto the banister in an iron grip, the hard stone scratching the soft skin of his palms. Water clouded his vison as tears trickled down his face unnoticed.

Two hundred people were dead. Three times that amount were injured or nearing death. The statistics weren't complete yet, but it didn't look good for the Black Order. Finders, exorcists, and department personnel lay bleeding on the floor beneath him and the bodies of the dead were being taken to a separate room to be burned. He guessed he should be thankful the people in charge had found a pace where the smell wouldn't reach the rest of the survivors. He didn't think his already queasy stomach could handle the smell of burnt flesh anymore.

He had never been afraid of death. The Lord knew he had faced it enough in his life for it to become a regular occurrence. He had lived on the streets, scrounging for food and clothing and avoiding those who would beat him for his deformity, for most of his childhood. Even when Mana adopted him, they still had to scrape by with the meager money they made during performances. His chances with Death had only increased after General Cross took him as his apprentice. By the time he became an exorcist, near-death experiences didn't hold the same significance for him anymore.

No, he didn't fear dying. What he feared was what was in front of him now, the deaths of others because of his failure to keep his promise. The sight of someone else's blood on his hands was what scarred him. The sounds of pain cut his heart deeper than any blade. The nightmares of him being too late to save his friends as the Earl and his akuma cut them down seemed to plague him.

He subconsciously rubbed the cross embedded into his left hand. The attack had ended two days ago and his hand had yet to stop tingling, the black flesh twitching underneath the bandages. Komui had warned him to not strain himself for the next few days. He had kept his Innocence activated for too long and had worn it out. He would just further injure himself by activating it before he rested.

The thought made his stomach flop. The Earl was making his move. Now wasn't the time for him to be incapacitated. He needed to be out there, saving humans and akuma alike, just like he promised he would. It seemed recently, all he could do was stand by and watch as his comrades fell. He now understood why Komui would look so distraught whenever he sent them on a mission. The supervisor was constantly being left behind, knowing he was sending people to their deaths, and unable to do anything but watch from the sidelines. He had often seen the man with his hands clasped and eyes closed in prayer when he thought no one was looking, probably the best cure for his restless soul. Mana had taught him several prayers during their traveling, all which seemed to rush back to him now. The traveling performer had smiled at the boy and looked him in the eye when he had asked what the point was. "Sometimes, when all other ways are blocked off form you, God can show you your path and help you in your time of need."

Closing his eyes and tilting his head up toward heaven, he smiled ruefully and took in a deep breath. He might not be able to do anything for the living right now, but he could do something for the dead. His lips moved through the words fluidly, breath coming out in a whisper. If there was a God, and he believed there was, He would bring salvation to the dead's souls. "Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May their souls and all the souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace. Amen."


	2. Not Enough

**33. Not enough**

"It's not enough." The twelve year-old blinked up at his master form his spot on the ground.

"But! But Master, I..." He was silenced as the man slammed his hand into the boy's cheek. The boy went flying backward into the wall, slumping to the ground.

"No excuses Idiot! I said it wasn't enough! Go get me more or else you'll be sleeping outside tonight!" The boy trembled and nodded in understanding. The man seemed pleased with himself and left the alleyway, stopping in a nearby store to purchase a bottle of wine.

Touching the sore spot on his cheek, Allen stood and trotted back onto the street, cursing his master and the man's horrible management of money. Flexing the fingers of his wine-red hand, the boy felt around for the cards hidden up his sleeve. It was a shame his master had found out about his talent at gambling. Now the amount of money he had to earn had tripled. That, combined with his self-appointed task of destroying the akuma, was slowly wearing his body out.

"Hey kid! You're with General Cross right?" Wincing and berating himself for not paying attention, Allen turned to face the speaker. The man was heavy, arms and chest corded with muscles. His clothes were dirty and ragged. This guy either didn't care about his appearance or had been living on the streets for a while. Either way he was bad news if he was looking for Cross. The boy was dismayed to feel his eyes sting as it inverted himself and his curse activated. Another akuma. This was the fifth in the last two days!

The soul floated above the man, chains cutting into it's neck and attaching it to the akuma. Tears flowed down its face and its mouth was opened in a never-ending scream. The young exorcist felt his eyes prick as tears threatened to spill over his lids. Activating his Innocence and welcoming the warm feeling that rushed through his veins, Allen threw himself at the man, battle cry escaping his lips.

His arm sliced through the man's body easily, tearing through dead skin, muscles, and fat like butter. The akuma screamed in pain and exploded, lighting up the street in a flash. Allen let the tears flow freely now. No matter how many times he killed an akuma, it wasn't enough. No matter how many akuma he took down, there would always be more to take its place. No matter how many souls they saved, people would continue to mourn and fall under the Earl's control. They were fighting a losing battle, he could see that much even now. But he had to keep going, he had made a vow to Mana.

Bringing his fingers to his head he silently prayed for the salvation of the poor soul, crossing himself in the process. Returning his arm to normal, Allen made his way to the shady part of town, searching for any potential gamblers. He would win enough to satisfy his master then go back to the hotel. He had already decided, even if it would never be enough to atone for his crime against God and Mana, he would keep saving the souls of the akuma, walking until the end.


	3. Enemies

**21. Enemies**

Kanda had never gotten along with the bean sprout. Ever since his arrival at the Order headquarters, Allen had been butting heads with the Japanese warrior. It wasn't much of secret that the two teens were an odd mix of allies and enemies. However, Kanda never agreed with the Order members.

They didn't like each other, he admitted that much, but he refused to call the young exorcist his enemy. When asked about it, the eighteen year-old would calmly state that he didn't consider anyone an enemy "unless the feeling was mutual". That only confused the members more. It was pretty evident that Allen didn't consider the man a friend. The exorcist would scoff and begin to walk away when told this. "The bean sprout only has one enemy, and it's not me," he would throw over his shoulder before disappearing into his room.

No, they weren't friends, Kanda would never deny that. He hated the naive boy with a hero complex, but didn't consider him an enemy, because the boy didn't consider him an enemy. Some would claim that he did, but the Japanese warrior knew better. He had seen the look of pure, unadulterated hatred in the boy's eyes usually directed toward an enemy, only once.

He really didn't know the bean sprout had it in him. He was always so kind and cheerful around headquarters. In the middle of a battle was obviously a different story. Up against the Earl, Allen was a new man and Kanda wasn't sure whether he liked him or not.

Blood and bruises covered the boy's lithe boy, while the Earl continued to smile that ridiculous smile of his. It wasn't until the fat man directed his attack at Lenalee did Allen lose it. Screaming in fury, the boy launched himself at the akuma creator. His long, sword-like fingers ripped through the material of the Earl's jacket like butter. The man howled in pain and transported away from the battle, saying a final, mocking good-bye to the bean sprout.

The pain and hatred didn't leave the boy's face, contorting the soft skin into a hideous mask that didn't belong there. Kanda had seen the look in his eyes that day and could safely say he had never had that directed at him. That look was only reserved for the bean sprout's enemies.

And Kanda had no desire to ever have that hatred pointed at him.


	4. Touch

**37. Touch**

Lenalee had always found her sense of touch to be both a gift and a curse.

There were times when, she would thank God for the wonderful gift. The feeling of the fresh wind on her face or the sun on her skin warmed her heart. The cool drops of rain always seemed to calm her. The texture of the old crumpled pages of her favorite book brought her to imaginary lands far away form the war. The warmth of the coffee seeped through the cup and into her skin. The velvety flowers her friends gave her for her birthday made her smile even though they had lost good men a day ago.

She could also identify her companions by touch. Komui would always latch himself to her or plant a sloppy kiss to her cheek or forehead. Kanda would stand by her side, close enough that she could feel his presence but never actually touching. Miranda would give her hesitant friendly hugs. Crowley would plant a gentlemanly kiss on her hand. Lavi would pull her into a bear hug or place his hand on her shoulders or hands for comfort. Allen would gently hold her hand or wipe away her tears with his thumb, all with an understanding smile.

Then there as the drawback to being able to feel. Being an exorcist, fighting was a daily occurrence. Her muscles would scream at her after a long day of intense training. Her arms and legs would shake with the effort of moving and supporting her. Her head would continuously bang after being thrown headfirst into a wall. Her skin would burn when it was cut or scraped against the ground. Blood would trickle down her body as the enemy landed blows on her.

When the Earl landed in front of her, hands full of raw energy, she saw her life flash in front of her eyes. Her body braced itself for the imminent pain it was going t o receive in a moment. Souls danced around her in a taunting way. Their sharp teeth buried themselves into her body. The Earl landed in front of her, fangs bared and ready to tear into her. A scream ripped from her throat, making it sting and raw. She was going to die, she could feel death waiting on the sidelines.

The blow never came. "Good evening Earl." Her eyes flew open, and she wondered when she had closed them. The Earl stood in front of her, an arm from behind her blocking his attack. Her heart jumped in her chest at th voice. There was no way he could be here.

"Good evening. So we meet again, Allen Walker."

The feel of his arm protectively guarding her from, his hot breath against her bare neck, and his body brushing against her would be imprinted in her mind forever. She would never call her sense of touch a curse again after that incident.


	5. Broken

**72. Broken**

The fire crackled as it ate away at the wood of the trees and buildings. Smoke rose lazily into the air and blocked the moonlight from reaching the ground. The small houses were slowly crumbling as their foundations and support beams caught fire. The bright, hungry flames illuminated the area and sent shadows flickering across the ground. Screams, terrified and filled with pain and anguish, filled the air and drowned out the shouts of the authorities as the rushed to try and control the fire and confused crowds.

It was a beautiful sight.

Chuckling, the Millennium Earl leaned back against the tower he was seated on. It would be a while until the fires reached him and forced him to move. Until then, he was going to enjoy the havoc and chaos his wonderful playthings were causing. It was ironic really. Humanity continued to destroy itself; akuma, the souls of the dead, killing those that had mourned them only for the newly killed to be brought back as akuma. It would only be a matter of time until the apocalypse, no mater how hard those damn exorcists tried to stall.

The man's smile dimmed but didn't fade. Oh, yes, those exorcists were becoming more of a nuisance than usual. They actually managed to escape the original ark and, not only stop it from being destroyed, but then used it for their own devices. They had also stolen the plant, the plant he used to create his precious akuma. It didn't matter however, Lulu Bell was currently fixing that problem. They would soon be creating more akuma in no time. Hopefully she would manage to take down a few exorcists while she was at the headquarters, particularly that Allen Walker.

Oh, how he hated that boy! That scrawny, cursed, white-haired, brat had been causing him to much trouble. Ever since they had met again in that cemetery, the Earl had known he would prove troublesome, but never believed to this extent. The boy had stopped him from killing that annoying child, Jean or something, had survived an encounter with two Noahs, recovered his damn innocence, stopped him from killing the Heart, killed four of his lovely children, and taken control of _his_ ark.

He hated all exorcists, but he had a special place in his deranged heart for that wretched boy. No matter what he did, the brat wouldn't die! He would dream of the boy's death sometimes. He dreamed of standing over his torn and bloodied form as his akuma finished off the boy's pathetic friends. However, the next time they met, that stupid smile would still be plastered on Walker's face and he would foil his plan yet again.

However, against his better judgement, he couldn't help be intrigued with the boy. How had he survived this long? What made the boy keep moving even though it was clear the akuma and the Earl were going to win this silly war? Why couldn't he wipe that stupid smile off the boy's face? The Earl wanted to know what it would take to make the teen break.

He couldn't wait to hear the screams of terror and pleading as the Earl ripped through the teen's friends like the useless pawns they were. He couldn't wait to see the delicious hatred in the boy's eyes he had seen on the ark as he taunted him. He couldn't wait to see the boys mangled limbs as he had some fun with him, slowly breaking his bones because he could. He couldn't wait to taste the blood as it gushed from the boy's lithe and pale body. He couldn't wait until he could hear the exorcist's screams of pain as he tortured and played with him to the end. Finally, he couldn't wait until that smile and fiery determination would disappear and be replaced with an empty shell as he delivered the finishing blow.

Yes, he would break the boy. It would be his gift for bringing about the end to this pitiful world.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, the Earl jumped from the roof and popped open the sleeping umbrella in his hands. It would only be a matter of time. The end to this book was closing in on the Black Order and the world. The apocalypse was coming, and there was nothing Allen Walker or the Black Order could do to stop him.


	6. Diamond

**47. Diamond **

He couldn't help it! He really couldn't. It wasn't his fault! He was cursed with overactive tear ducts, a loving devotion, and protectiveness for his sister. He had been so happy when Lenalee had been born. He had thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and each year just seemed to accentuate to the rest of the world what he had already known.

That's was when he understood the dangers of having such a wonderful sister. Evil, unworthy boys would flock to her like bees to honey! They could never appreciate her beauty, amazing courage, and loving character! Everything that made Lenalee his dear little sister.

As the head of the science department in the Black Order, Komui had more than enough materials to make sure those worms would stay far way from his Lenalee. The girl had never shown any interest in them anyway so why not take the stress of her delicate shoulders and make sure they never came near her again? Of course noone had answered his question so he was free to formulate his diabolical plans to get rid of any suitors who threatened to take his precious little sister away from him.

However he never planned on his little sister falling in love.

At first, Komui could ignore the interested look she gave the young boy. Most of the people in the room were giving the newcomer the same look and the science head highly doubted all of them had an attraction to the boy. Being the great person she was, Lenalee had offered to show the boy around the Order and he had thought nothing of it. However, he slowly became uneasy as her time spent with the new exorcist increased.

Lenalee had many friends in the Order. How could she not when she was such a wonderful person? But the friendship growing between the two exorcists put Komui on edge. The concern his sister had for the boy struck another chord with the man. Whenever the boy would be on a mission without her, which were rare, she would fret over him and wait with baited breath for his return.

He knew something was wrong when the two started doing one-on-one training. In his mind, the male exorcist had become the new enemy. Who knew what devious things the teenage boy was doing to his sweet innocent little sister? It was even worse when he had walked in on one of their training sessions to find Lenalee trapped in between the boy and the wall, lips locked with his. Never mind it was Lenalee who was pulling the boy toward her. The wicked boy was kissing his little Lenalee!

It needn't be said that the boy spent the next few days walking around with hideous burns, courtesy of Komui's new invention. The science head didn't care. It was war! The magnificent Komui versus the cursed and perverted Allen Walker! Many will claim that even the war between the Earl wasn't as bloody as the one between brother and boyfriend. If it wasn't for Lenalee's intercession, the Order would be down one more exorcist. Eventually, the supervisor conceded to allow them to date.

But that didn't mean we would allow this horrible atrocity! As her older brother, it was his job to protect her, and he would fight tooth and nail for her. "Brother! Stop it!"

Komui looked up from his microscope and looked questioningly at his sister, making sure to sneak in a glare at the white-haired boy standing next to her. "But Lenalee," the supervisor whined, throwing himself at her feet and hugging her legs. "I have to make sure it is worthy of you and not just some cheap trinket _he_ found while wading through the garbage. I won't lose you to some cheap failure." Allen frowned and balled his hands into fists, looking extremely offended. Komui suppressed the grin that threatened to spread across his face. Good, he should be.

"Brother! Take that back! You know that's not true!" Yes, he knew it wasn't true, but that didn't mean he'd tell them that. The object in question was flawless. The boy must have done some serious work to get enough money for it. As much as the man refused to admit it, he was slowly losing his sister to the white-haired boy. Komui pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at the boy and the sparkling diamond on his sister's finger.

He really couldn't help if he acted like a child, he had to protect his sister, even if it was from herself, Allen Walker, and a shiny diamond.


	7. Storm

Don't ask. This is what happens when I'm exhausted form soccer but my mind won't leave me alone! I guess I'm just feeling extremely angsty lately because I can't seem to write anything else! Anyway, sorry this is kind of wierd. I hope it didn't kill too many of your brain cells.

**

* * *

**

71. Storm

The night was perfect.

The sky was a beautiful navy velvet with flickering stars splayed across it like someone had spilled glitter. The moon was the largest it had been in a while and its full body filled the sky with dazzling silver light. The air was filled with the soft melody of crickets.

Allen pulled his knees up to his chest and turned away from the large glass windows and the magnificent view outside. His stomach churned and he felt bile rise to his throat.

He forced his breath to stay steady but he started to hyperventilate despite his best efforts. Sweat trickled down his brow and he squeezed his eyes shut. The walls were closing in and the air was suddenly to heavy to breath.

"Get out of my head." He clenched his fists at his temple and pressed into the soft skin. His voice cracked with emotion.

**It's a bit too late for that.** His pale eyes snapped open and flashed over to the windows. The unsightly reflection stared back. His chest tightened as the light illuminated the ghostly figure. It hadn't been long since he first started to notice the presence inside him, but it was only recently that he had been able see it in his reflections. It had started out as nothing more than an ominous shadow that knew more than it should and haunted his dreams with taunting laughs, but with every passing day the figure became more defined. Now he looked and saw a mirror image of Mana.

"I don't care. I want you out. This is my body." The strength and conviction in his voice wavered. That wasn't entirely true anymore. His fingernails cut into his skin and drew blood. The ghostly laugh rung in his ears and he shivered.

**I can't. There are things I need to do. It's only a matter of time until the Earl makes his move. Noone in this pathetic order has the power to defeat him.** A smile crept over the reflection's features. **And you know it. You know I'm the only reason you and your friends are alive, why Cross took you in, why Mana adopted you.**

"Stop it!" Anger now laced his voice and he glared at the figure. "I _will_ find a way to beat the Earl, the order _will_ survive, and I will _not_ let you control me!" The smile vanished and the Fourteenth watched him for a moment. Slowly, a smirk pulled at his chapped lips.

**We'll see.** The reflection flickered and vanished, leaving Allen alone. Curling back into a ball, the exorcist smiled wryly.

The world seemed to taunt him with the beauty of the night. Everything was at peace while he had to deal with the never-ending storm raging in his soul. Allen glared at his hands and frowned, preparing for another sleepless night.


	8. Children

Hey guys. Long time no see right? Well here you go. The next drabble. Be warned, there is some cursing in this so I'm sorry if I offend anyone. It's not excessive though. Also, please tell me if I got Cross's character right. I'm not really sure how I did with keeping him in-character. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

"Heh! Idiot." The small flame cast haunting shadows over the dark room as the match scraped against the rough flint. A second later the light dimmed as the fire was transferred to the tip of the cigarette. The smell of tobacco filled the room as the grey smoke slowly coiled toward the ceiling.

Flicking a piece of crimson hair from his face, Cross Marian lovingly brought an expensive bottle of wine to the lip of a glass. The red liquid quickly filled the glass and he wet his lips with it. Deeply inhaling the burning nicotine, he sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Figures. It's finally happened. That damn Tiedoll has finally gotten to me." The end of the cigarette glowed as he inhaled another draft.

Scrunching his face in annoyance and disgust, the redhead ripped the smoke from his mouth and dropped it on the intricate carpet, snuffing the butt with his heel. He threw back his head as he finished the glass of wine. Another was quickly prepared and dangled precariously in between the general's fingers. His thumb and forefinger instinctively pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing the area in hopes of relieving the headache that had started to form a few hours ago.

"Fucking idiot! I've become an over-dramatic mother-hen." With another exaggerated sigh, the man lounged on the windowsill, looking out at the gloomy night. It was the perfect setting for the event that had just taken place. "I've gotten damn soft." With another swig form his glass, he leaned against the window-frame. "And all for some brat." A frown darkened his features as he paused as the words came from mouth.

"Heh. I'm even lying to myself now. Pathetic." He had never been just 'some brat'. Allen Walker had been '_**THE**_ brat'.

Cross had known what the fourteenth had done. He had secretly watched over the dead man's host for several years. The dirty, homeless urchin was going to be the deciding factor in the upcoming war. That much was obvious even at that time. The general had been surprised when the brat turned out to have Innocence and survived an encounter with the Earl at such a young age. It hadn't taken much time to decide to take the kid on as his apprentice.

That's when he suspected things had begun to change. The dirty, homeless urchin became a quick, obedient student with gentlemanly manners that seemed misplaced in the grubby appearance. . It wouldn't surprise many people that Cross had enjoyed watching the boy struggle to fulfill his wishes. The hardships would prepare him for the war he was about to get involved in.

Then, before his eyes, the soft-hearted brat had become a hardened warrior. The transformation had scarred Cross more than he would ever admit. No matter how much had tried to hide it, the general could see the cracks starting to form in his apprentice. He hadn't understood the sudden desire to shield the kid from the harsh truth for longer than necessary at the time. All he could think was 'Not him. Anyone but him.' Now that feeling had caused the young exorcist more trouble than anyone had expected.

The break had gotten bigger tonight. The fear, anguish, hatred, confusion, and pain that had filled his apprentice's eyes had hit harder than any akuma could. He was forced to watch as the boy he had cared for for so many years slowly saw his world crashing down around him.

Cross Marian had never considered himself an emotional man. In fact, many considered him an unfeeling git. But that white-haired brat seemed to have wormed a way into his stone heart. He hadn't been lying when he said he's wished that the fourteenth had chosen a good-for-nothing instead of the kid, _**his**_ kid.

A wry smile pulled at the redhead's lips as he raised the glass to his lips again. 'His kid' huh? That Tiedoll must have really gotten to him. A sense of responsibility, of parenthood, came with taking on an apprentice. Watching the brats grow and change under your guidance and help, made pride swell in your chest.

Watching a raindrop trail down the windowpane, Cross chuckled. "He's gotten so cheeky. I guess it hasn't been _**all**_ bad for him here..."

The man was brought from his reflection by a knock at the door. There was a moment of silence before the knocking became more insistent. Frowning at the door, the general pulled _Judgement_ from its holster. A grin pulled at his features as he strutted over to the door.

Time to go protect the brat again. That was a parent's job after all, to protect their child no matter that risk to themselves. Grabbing the doorknob, Cross smirked. The brat better live for a hundred years in order to pay him back for this.

The lock clicked as the door slid open.

"I've been waiting for you."

I dont's own D gray-man.

**Spoliers for around chapter 165 and onward**


	9. Teammates

I'm alive! Sorry for the wait guys. I've had this done for a while now, it just too me longer than it should have to post it. Sorry! Anyway, I always loved the little scene between Kanda and Lenalee after Leverrier arrives at HQ. Thought I'd just do a short piece about how it started. This is probably one of the least angsty yet! Yeah! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Man

**

* * *

**

25. Teammates

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe...

The thirteen-year-old frowned as his concentration was broken from his deep meditation. He felt his temper flare and sighed in frustration. Was it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? He had finally detached himself from his overly-protective mentor and escaped to his small, secluded room to get some meditation done. It seemed the universe was against him however.

The door's lock clicked as the intruder hastily closed the door behind them. Feeling his anger deepen as someone had the gall to enter his room uninvited, the young Japanese exorcist turned his already infamous glare toward the trespasser. His anger turned to annoyance as his dark eyes landed on the small girl leaning against his door. It took him another moment to realize the girl's shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

"This is my room." A tiny squeak of surprise escaped the girl's mouth as she pivoted on a dime and finally spotted him, dark eyes widening. She quickly bowed in apology, dark hair slipping over her slim shoulders. Kanda quirked an eyebrow at the display. It had been a while since he had interacted with anyone from his side of the globe.

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here." Her voice wavered as she spoke, still refusing to finish her bow. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Che. Whatever." The girl was nothing more than a scared child. It wasn't his job to get involved. Settling back into his meditation he tried to ignore the hesitant footsteps coming his way. He gritted his teeth, telling himself to calm down.

"Um... You aren't going to throw me out?" The surprise was evident in her voice but there was something else hidden beneath it. Hope maybe?

"Hn." His grunt wasn't the most friendly or accepting sound, but the girl obviously didn't mind the tone. There was another snuffle from the girl and the Kanda's eyes flashed open when the floorboards creaked as the intruder sat next to him. He stared at her, unable to understand how anyone could ignore his uncongenial nature. His master and Marie were the only ones who had proven to be unaffected by his hostility toward them.

Noticing the hard stare directed toward her, the girl fidgeted with the edge of her shirt. She held out a hand and smiled brightly. "My name's Lenalee Lee. What's your's?" The teenager paused. Lee? So this must be the new Supervisor's sister. Now that he looked, he could spot the subtle similarities between the two Chinese Order members.

"Kanda." The younger Lee sibling cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Only Kanda?" The older child ignored the question and closed his eyes for the second time. Maybe if he just ignored her, she'd leave. The girl wasn't having any of that though. He could hear her shifting and looking around his room. Without warning, she reached over and tugged on his shoulder-length hair. When he jerked away, she blushed and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry! It's just... you're hair so pretty!" She placed a finger thoughtfully on her chin, still in the process of losing its baby fat. "Doesn't it get in the way when you fight though?" The thirteen-year-old grunted and looked away from the bright eyes gazing quizzically at him.

"Shouldn't you go see your brother or something?" He had liked it better when she was crying. He could ignore her when she kept to herself. He didn't know what to do with this exuberant, sociable girl. Lenalee shook her head, a bit of her aforementioned cheer gone.

"Can't I stay here? _He_'s here." Kanda frowned at the mention of the unknown man, and quickly made a mental list of any visitors at the moment. One came to mind almost instantly. Leverrier. The powerful official from the Vatican had been one of the major players in the recent experiments. The boy clenched his jaw in anger. It was sickening what the man was doing to create more exorcists.

"Hn." The beautiful smile covered her face as she once again took the non-answer as an affirmative. "Be quiet though. I'm trying to meditate." The girl nodded obediently and moved to sit by the window, all traces of the earlier tears gone. Silence finally fell over the pair and Kanda smirked. He hoped the girl became an exorcist. He wouldn't mind having to work with her. There were far worse choices after all.


End file.
